Storytime
by Victoire Weasly
Summary: Zuko är på möte och Mai måste lägga deras fyraåriga dotter. Tyvärr är hon inte så bra på att berätta sagor...


**Jag hoppas att ni kommer gilla det. Min första avatar-ff så jag vet inte riktigt hur det blir... Mai är lite OOC på vissa ställen men jag kan nog säga att det blev okej. Nu ska jag inte uppehålla er längre...**

* * *

Mai brukade hata världen, varenda en förutom just honom. Ty Lee hade hon såklart inte heller något emot men det var så längesen nu. Innan Zuko lärde avataren bemästra elden, innan kriget tog slut. Innan de gifte sig, innan hon blev eldfurstinna och flera år före det att Teily föddes. Nu hatade hon inte världen längre. Visst, det var en grym plats men det fanns så mycket kärlek där, bara man tittade noga.

"Mamma, mamma", hörde furstinnan en småbarnsröst från andra sidan av den breda korridoren. Mai suckade och reste sig från den röda fotöljen. "MAMMA!"

Jag kommer Teily, jag kommer, tänkte hon innan hon lämnade rummet. På vägen satte hon upp sitt långa kolsvarta hår i en klassisk knut, om det var en sak hon lärt sig det senaste året så var det att fyraåringar inte kunde låta bli långt hår. Hon vred ner dörrhandtaget till den mörka dörren av körsbärsträ och drog upp den för att kunna natta sin dotter.

"Jag kan inte sova", gnällde den lilla prinsessan och såg bedjande på sin mamma.

"Vad vill du att jag gör Teily?" frågade hon och himlade omedvetet med ögonen. Hon lärde sig aldrig det här, det var Zukos del av föräldraskapet. Han hade sina historier som Teily älskade, även om han gjorde dem rätt mycket mildare än de varit från början.

"Hämta pappa."

"Pappa är inte här gumman, han är på ett viktigt möte." Det här betydde att hon skulle behöva göra något. Men vad skulle hon berätta? Eller göra alls för den delen.

"Pappa borta?" undrade den lilla flickan förtvivlat. "Mamma berätta saga?"

"Okej så", sa Mai och behöll sitt falska lugn på. "Det var en gång tre unga flickor som var på ett uppdrag. De skulle utplåna avataren men det fanns flera problem på vägen…" Precis i tid insåg hon att sagan skulle ha slutat med att Azula dödade Aang och att höra sin gudfar dö i en saga kanske inte var det bästa sättet för en liten flicka att somna. "Strunt i det. Vad vill du höra om?" Den lilla flickan tänkte efter ett tag och Mai hann lägga märke till hur rufsigt hennes hår var när det var utsläppt. Precis som Zukos var, så olikt hennes eget.

"Jag vill höra om pappa!" utbrast prinsessan tillslut. Hennes mamma tänker efter ett tag, vad har hon för fina minnen med eldfursten?

"Vad sägs om att höra om den bästa dagen i mitt liv?" frågade hon sin dotter och blinkade åt henne. Det här var nog en lycklig historia som hon kunde bjuda på.

"Vad har det med pappa att göra?"

"Allt. Du får se…" Hon tar ett djupt andetag och skruvar ner styrkan på oljelampan. "Kriget var vunnet. Vi var äntligen säkra, jag, din pappa och våra vänner. Solen gick upp över Eldnationen och välkomnade en ny dag och en ny era. Men det är inte den dagen jag ska berätta om. Jag ska berätta om dagen då hela landet firade något annat. Gissa vad?" Teily skakade förvirrat på huvudet.

"Pappa har aldrig berättat om något efter kriget", sa hon stolt. "Det är det som är spännande."

"Det finns mycket annat som också är spännande förstår du", fick hon till svar. Teily nickade instämmande, inte ens hon vågade säga emot sin mor. "I alla fall… Det var en sensommardag, precis fyra år efter det att kometen färgat himlen röd. Det var en speciell dag i alla fyra nationerna men framförallt här. Den unga fursten skulle gifta sig och hela huvudstaden hade slutit upp på slottsgården för att hylla paret. Avataren och hans flickvän var hedersgäster, men nervösast av alla var bruden, jag. Jag brukade vara så kylig utåt men den här dagen kunde jag inte känna något annat än lycka. Mina två brudtärnor var inne hos mig i det lilla rummet på andra våningen. Jag hade motvilligt gått med på att inte få ha några knivar i bröllopsklänningens ärmar men kunde inte låta bli att vara nöjd i alla fall. Klänningen var vinröd, precis som alla andra finkläder i landet. Mitt hår var utsläppt med en knut längst upp, även fast den ännu inte blivit prydd med den kungliga eldsflamman. Du förstår, det var inte ett bröllop utan också min kröning." Mai fortsatte att berätta utan att märka när dörren försiktigt drogs upp. En lång man med svart rufsigt hår och ett stort ärr som bredde sig över hans vänstra ansiktshalva gled tyst in i rummet. När han började gå in i rummet knakade plötsligt en av golvplankorna till och Mai vände sig hastigt om. Eldfursten duckade snabbt för att inte få en av hennes livsfarliga knivar rakt i sitt friska öga.

"Mai, vad håller då på med?" undrade han förskräckt. "Det där kunde ha dödat mig!"

"Jag är ledsen älskling, du skrämde verkligen upp mig. Du får skylla dig själv som inte hälsar ordentligt utan smyger dig på oss istället." Mai lade på sin vanliga sura sarkasm i den sista meningen vilket fick hennes make att le.

"Pappa!" Den lilla prinsessan slog ena benet över sängkanten och kämpade lite för att få över det andra innan hon lyckades. "Jag saknat dig jättemycket!" sa hon och kramade om hans ben.

"Jag har också saknat dig", sa han och lyfte upp henne över sin axel. "Vad gör ni?"

"Teily ska sova. Men jag är värdelös på att berätta sagor", svarade Mai och suckade.

"Mammas saga tråkig", ropade Teily instämmande rakt i örat på sin pappa. Hon sprattlade till och fick bli nersatt i sin säng igen.

"Vad är det du berättar?"

"Inget", svarade Mai lite för snabbt. "Inget hon bryr sig om i alla fall."

"Jag tar hand om henne. Du kan gå och lägga dig." Han ger henne en hastig puss på kinden innan hon lämnar rummet. Furstinnan stänger dörren efter sig och börjar gå tvärs genom korridoren för att komma till det större sovrummet.

"Nu Teily ska du få höra om den store draken från västern", hör hon Zuko säga från den stängda dörren och hon ler. Deras dotter hade åtminstone en bra förälder.

* * *

**Glöm inte att kommentera!**


End file.
